


You know it has to be done

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dacryphilia, F/M, Hair Kink, Head Shaving, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ”You know it has to be done. Your hair, it’s a part of your image as inquisitor, as Herald of Andraste. If you want to go unrecognized by people, we have to cut it.” Bull says.
Relationships: The Iron Bull/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You know it has to be done

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago for [ THIS in da kink meme.](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93509.html?thread=365613125#cmt365613125)

”You know it has to be done. Your hair, it’s a part of your image as inquisitor, as Herald of Andraste. If you want to go unrecognized by people, we have to cut it.” Bull says.

“I know.” Lavellan answers. “It’s just… I just really don’t want to…” to Lavellan’s shame, her eyes begin to tear up. Her hair was a big part of who she was. From the start people had told her to cut her hair, saying it got in the way. She never listened to them, and never complained when the hair did get in the way.

Bull adores her hair, how it falls down her body in a long, gleaming waterfall of red hair. Loves pulling at it, when she sucks or warms his cock, loves burying his hands in it when he fucks her, keep her in place with it when he spanks her. He also loves washing it, taking care of it for her, servicing her after a hard scene.

“I… I want you to do it, Bull.” Lavellan says, her eyes still gleaming on the verge of tears. “I want to do it for you. All of it off…”

Bull stares at her a moment, because oh yes, the Iron Bull has a hair kink a mile wide, but not just for long hair. He’d love to feel his kadan’s shaved head in his hands, his hands playing with stubble as it grows on her head and know it was like that because HE wanted it. What he had said before was true, but it still aroused him, knowing that she was sacrificing such an important part of her identity to be with him, to join him and the Chargers on the road.

Despite the passion he feels about the subject, he gently draws his kadan close. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, wouldn’t let anyone else touch your head anyway,” he whispers. He buries his hands on the fall of hair and tucks. “You do remember who owns this?” he continues, still whispering. “Mine. Every little hair in this head is mine to do as I wish with.” He cards his fingers through her hair. “And I want this gone.” he makes a fist and pulls, hard.

“And those tears you try to keep inside? Mine too. Come now, let me see those tears stain your cheeks.” He says, now running his fingers through her hair gently, soothingly.

Kadan starts sobbing, burying her head on his strong bare chest. Bull just keeps stroking her hair, while she cries. After a while, he takes her lax body in his arms and takes her to the washing room. He has asked Krem to keep everyone else out.

Slowly he strips her and himself naked and starts washing her, from head to toe. Every part of her body is his, so nothing is hidden from him. Lavellan stays relaxed under his hands, even when they touch her in ways that people usually only touch their own bodies.

All of this is familiar; he has done this dozens of times before. Tonight she’s giving her even more of autonomy, releasing even more of her control over her body to him.

She sits on the floor, while he sits on the chair. Without preamble, he starts cutting. He takes a handful of hair and cuts, long strands of hair falling to the ground around them. He changes to smaller clippers and starts cutting the hair as close scalp as possible.

Tears gather in Lavellan’s eyes, and she cries silently while staying absolutely still. Bits of dry hair stick to her wet skin. She wants to move, to run, wants to fight. With panicked hands she starts fighting Bull, fighting his touch. Quickly Bull puts the scissors away and grabs her arm, and drags her to his arms. His arm like an iron band around her waist as she struggles against his hold. Even as she stops struggling Bull doesn’t let go.

“Kadan, what is your safe word?” he asks, his voice calm, but strong. Lavellan trembles, but refuses to say it. He buries his hand to what’s left of her hair and pulls her head back. “Kadan. Your safe word.” For a moment she basks in the feeling of defying his dominance, of his strength, and the feel of his authority. Then, as her breath leaves her, she gives in.  
“Katoh.”  
“And do we need to use it?”  
She hesitates. Then, firmly, she says:” No.”

Bull lets go of her hair and instead reaches for the rope. As he ties her wrists together, she feels herself calm at the feel of rope on her wrists. He quickly ties her ankles together as well.

For a moment Bull just takes in the view, her curves, her beautiful breasts rising with her calming breaths, her half of the dragon's tooth settling snuggly between them. Her wrists are tied behind her back, her ankles in front of her. Bull pets her hair until she's relaxed beneath his hands.

"This a good position?" Bull asks, voice gentle and quiet, but there's steel beneath it. Not answering is not an option."It's a bit uncomfortable, sir. Maybe if I sat with my legs to the side?" Bull helps her move her legs, so they are bend from the knees and to the side."Thank you, sir." she says, while shifting her weight to make herself comfortable.

Bull hums and takes the clippers once again. Slowly, he cuts the rest of her hair as short as possible. Lavellan leans back, her head rubbing against his cock for a short moment. Bull groans at the thought of stubble of her head against the sensitive skin of his cock.

Lavellan moans at the feel of her lover's hardness against her head. She wants to rub against it, wants to feel his pleasure. She lets out a disappointed mewl as he gently pushes her head away from his crotch. Slowly he starts applying the shaving cream to her head.

For a moment they just sit there, letting the shaving cream soften the hairs on her head. The whole room is humid and filled with the smell of warm wood and shaving cream. The shaving cream smells of lavender, he had had it especially made for her. She luxuriates in the feeling of calm and once again leans her head against the warmth behind her. Her lover growls and she feels his cock against her head. She wants to feel it naked against her head, sliding through the shaving cream, a testament of his hunger for her. His hunger, unabated, despite her lack of hair, despite the change in her appearance.

The Iron Bull groans at the feeling. The whispered "please, sir." breaks him, and he shoves his pants down to his ankles and off, throwing them somewhere without a care. He lets his hardness slap against her head and she gasps. She turns her head to taste, but Bull doesn't allow it, keeping her facing forward. He thrusts a few times, letting his cock slide through the cream, feeling the short stubble kiss his cock. It makes him want to take her head in his hands and fuck. Feel the burn left behind by the stubble, adding an edge of pain to the pleasure. He thrusts a few times, before grabbing the root of his dick, to ease up off the edge.

He sighs and looks at the ceiling while catching his breath, his cock still resting against her scalp. Lavellan likes the weight of it but keeps facing forward, as her master had demanded without words. She wants to taste him so bad, but she knows he won't allow it. She feels him sigh once again, before starting to wash her the cream off her head, to apply it again. Luckily he did order a lot of the cream.

After applying the shaving cream again, he takes the razor and unsheathes it. He tests the blade to make sure it is sharp, before gripping her head to keep it steady. Then he rests the blade against her scalp, before finally starting to shave with the grain of her hair. After every stroke, he cleans the blade in the water, before continuing, concentrating fully on his task.

Lavellan sits there, silent, her eyes closed. She concentrates on the feeling of the blade against her skin. There's only the glide of the blade as she sits there, surrendering to him completely. Sighing she tilts her head as he shaves the back of her head.

Then it's over. The blade is dried and sheathed. Her legs have fallen asleep from being in one position for too long. Sir won't like that, she thinks drowsily. Cool water cascades down her skin, and she shivers at the feel of it but doesn't move. Strong hands dry her head and start massaging aftershave balm to her head, and it feels almost as heavenly as the shaving. She leans into his warm hands until they are gone. She feels the ropes slip away from her wrists and ankles. She sighs and starts to stretch to wake up her legs.

Bull is angry at himself for allowing her legs to fall asleep but pushes it away. Now was not the time, his kadan needed him to take care of her. Gently he carries her to her quarters and to her bed, before slipping next to her in the bed. Her eyes droop, but she still tries to stay awake. "Sleep, kadan." he says, kissing her forehead.

Next morning

When Bull wakes, Lavellan is already sitting up on the bed, staring at the mirror in her hands. Her shoulders are slumped, and when Bull crawls behind her, he can see there are tears in her eyes. He gets up into a sitting position and drags her against the v of his legs, wrapping his arms around her, wrapping her in the safe cocoon of his arms.

After resting against him for a while, she starts crying. "It's stupid..." she says between sobs. "It was just hair..." "It's not stupid, kadan." he murmurs, his fingers soothingly stroking her stomach. He kisses her bald head. "You look so beautiful, kadan." He whispers. "So completely mine." She shivers but smiles through her tears. "Yours, vhenan." She takes his hand and kisses it. "No regrets."


End file.
